Yin et Yang
by Layi Rose
Summary: En fait, lorsque son regard a croisé le tien, le monde a cessé de tourner autour de ta petite personne.
1. Acte I : La Glace

Tu claques le magazine sur la table basse devant toi d'un geste rageur, avant de t'effondrer dans le canapé. Tu fixes le plafond un instant, puis laisses ton regard glisser sur le mur en face de toi pour finir ta course sur le sol. Blanc. Un blanc immaculé qui t'agresse les yeux et contraste particulièrement avec les meubles d'ébène qui agrémentent la pièce. L'ensemble a l'air inhabité tant la décoration est inexistante. Aucun tableau, aucune photo, pas une salissure ne pourrait laisser penser que quelqu'un vit dans cet appartement de haut standing – et pour cause, tu ne fais qu'y survivre. Tout te paraît vide. Tout est vide. Ton estomac, puisque tu n'as rien avalé depuis ce matin ta vie sociale, emplie de gens inintéressants ton âme, que tu as lavée de toutes sensations. Seul ton cœur bat encore un peu plus vite lorsque tu la croises.

Haute perchée sur ses escarpins, sa silhouette finement galbée dans son tailleur, son petit air mesquin plaqué constamment sur le visage. Elle te snobe deux fois par jour – matin et soir. Elle porte sa longue chevelure blonde relevée en un chignon serré – elle sait que tu as horreur de ça. Mais tu sais qu'il y a pire que son insolence affichée clairement. Il y a son absence. La cruelle absence qui a laissé une brèche béante dans ta poitrine. Ce trou qui te fais te sentir si petit, te fais haleter lorsque tu respires et qui remplace l'appétit. Tu la détestes autant que tu l'aimes, c'est-à-dire beaucoup. Elle se joue de toi, marionnette entre ses mains. Tes amis t'avaient prévenu mais tu ne les as pas écoutés. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Tu viens d'une famille noble et personne n'a à te dicter ta conduite.

Mais revenons-en au journal.

Tu l'as projeté avec une telle véhémence qu'il est tombé sur le sol. Bien entendu, tu ne t'es pas penché pour le ramasser. Quelle importance, penses-tu ? Aucune. Mais à présent son magnifique sourire te dédaigne depuis la première page où une photo d'elle et son nouveau fiancé s'étale dignement. Tu as vaguement parcouru l'article, ne prêtant pas réellement attention aux propos du journaliste. Tu as appris à t'en méfier depuis ta rupture si médiatisée. Néanmoins, tu sais qu'il dit vrai, qu'elle t'a déjà remplacé. Elle en a le droit, bien sûr. Mais cela t'étreint douloureusement le cœur.

A Poudlard, tu n'avais pas réellement fait attention à elle. Tu ne te préoccupais pas de grand-chose, à vrai dire. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée dans la salle commune, tu étais déjà en troisième année et bien trop occupé à te pavaner pour accorder le moindre intérêt aux plus jeunes. Ce n'est qu'à la fin, lorsque au pied du mur tu étais mort de trouille, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, que tu as remarqué son existence. Elle t'a pris la main sans un mot. Et tu l'as suivi. Etais-ce l'instant, si empli d'émotion ? Ou ses yeux brillants à la façon du Cristal ? Tu ne le sais toujours pas vraiment, mais tu es tombé éperdument fol amoureux.

Votre idylle a duré quelques mois. Tu y croyais sérieusement. En fait, lorsque son regard a croisé le tien, le monde a cessé de tourner autour de ta petite personne. Elle devenu le centre gravitationnel de chaque chose à tes yeux. Le problème lorsque l'on est épris, enflammé, c'est que l'on devient totalement dépendant. Un peu comme une drogue, tu avais besoin d'elle chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Au point que ta passion l'a étouffée et qu'elle t'a fui – prétextant que tu n'étais plus l'homme dont elle s'était entichée.

Astoria Greengrass a décidé de se marier. Demain. Avec un autre que toi.

Il est temps de réagir, Malefoy.


	2. Acte II : Le Feu

Tu as revêtu un costume noir par-dessus ta chemise blanche. Certains diraient que tu fais une fixation sur ces deux couleurs manichéennes. Auquel cas tu leur répondrais que le noir et le blanc ne sont pas des couleurs et qu'ils sont dyadiques. Alors, l'importun te regarderait avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux et tu finirais de le lyncher dignement. Tu as toujours adoré le noir. Avant même le vert ou l'argent, c'était une teinte que tu affectionnais particulièrement. Le noir, c'est l'absence totale de lumière. Le néant métaphysique. Tu as le blanc en horreur. Cette luminosité pure qui offense tes pupilles. Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir repeint les murs de l'appartement ?

Parce que le blanc, c'est Astoria. La vie, l'innocence naïve, candide. Tout ce que tu n'es pas et n'a jamais été. Tu lui répétais souvent d'ailleurs, que le noir et le blanc ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble. Trop antithétique. Et elle rétorquait qu'au contraire, ils se complètent comme la terre et l'eau. Le Yin et le Yang chinois. L'équilibre parfait. L'excellence, son idéal. La finalité absolue de l'existence. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'est qu'elle était ta subsistance. Peu t'importaient ses grandes théories. Tu étais son noir et elle était ton blanc si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir – tant que tu pouvais caresser ses cheveux avant de t'endormir.

Les moldus prévoyaient la fin du monde pour le nouvel an 2000. Nous sommes le 3 mars. Cela fait six mois, jour pour jour, que ton apocalypse personnelle a eu lieu. Qu'elle a quitté cet appartement, retiré ses pots de fleurs et ses bibelots des étagères. Et elle a décidé de se marier aujourd'hui. Tu le prends comme un affront. Elle qui répétait souvent ne pas vouloir s'enchainer par les liens incorruptibles du mariage. Dans le fond, toi ça t'était égal d'être marié ou pas. Mais qu'elle fasse cet honneur à un autre te heurt. Elle t'avait déjà arraché le cœur. Elle prend désormais plaisir à le piétiner.

Elle est le feu. Tu es la glace. Mais après six mois d'inactivité totale, tu as décidé de reprendre les choses en mains. Tu n'as pas attendu l'heure fatidique. Tu as transplané. Tu observes la fête de loin. Personne n'a l'air de t'avoir remarqué. Tu as l'œil hagard. Tu te sais beau garçon, mais cela fait des jours que tu ne t'es pas rasé et tes cheveux sont à la fois trop longs et pas assez. Mais tu t'en moque. Tu as pris ta décision au dernier moment et ce n'est pas une barbe naissante qui aura raison de ta nouvelle détermination. Au loin, tu aperçois les jeunes futurs qui s'approchent du mage. Elle ressemble à Daphné. Et tu comprends soudain.

Au moment où celui qui doit les unir prononce l'inévitable phrase se terminant par « qu'il se taise à jamais », tu hurles. Non ! Non, tu refuses de la perdre d'une manière si grotesque. Elle te fusille des yeux. En fait, toute l'assemblée te tue du regard. Mais cela t'importe peu. Tu cours auprès d'elle et te mets à genoux. Tu penses déjà aux remontrances de ton père à l'air outré de ta mère – parfaite copie de celui qu'aborde madame Greengrass à l'instant. Mais tu oublies. Tu te construis une petite bulle d'argent où seuls elles et toi restent. Tu n'as pas préparé de discours, mais les mots coulent d'eux-mêmes – sources dévalant la montagne. Tu n'as pas cessé de plonger dans son regard électrique.

La gifle tombe comme le jugement dernier. Des perles au coin des yeux, roulent sur ses joues, s'écrasent dans son décolleté. Tu ne sais si c'est la colère, la tristesse ou la honte qui la fait pleurer. Mais tu n'aimes pas qu'elle pleure. Tu hésites et la prends dans tes bras. Enfin, tu essaies. Son fiancé t'en empêche vivement, menaçant du poing ta belle petite gueule d'ange. Tu sais que tu es le démon. Tous deux êtes les tentateurs de cette perfection. Tu observes Théo qui accourt, qui retient Blaise. Et tu en profites. Car tu sais comment faire mal. Tu es Arès, le feu de la destruction.


	3. Acte III : L'air

Tu fixes l'assiette depuis bientôt une minute. Tu n'as pas cillé. Elle est vide et le restera tant qu'Astoria n'aura pas dénié montrer son joli minois. Tu as fait un pari avec ton rival. Ou plutôt contre ton rival. Mais pour toi, cela représente bien plus. C'est un pacte avec la mort que tu as signé. C'est elle que tu veux et tu n'accepteras pas l'échec. Le serveur te demande si tu souhaites reprendre un apéritif. Tu réponds à la négative. Tu sais qu'elle va arriver. Elle a accepté. Le petit sourire railleur qu'elle t'a adressé signifiait clairement qu'elle viendrait pour – à défaut de te faire plaisir – avoir toute la liberté de te bafouer. Mais tu es confiant. Tu la connais mieux qu'elle ne le pense.

A ta droite, des roses blanches. C'est la première chose qu'elle remarque en entrant. Ses yeux s'illuminent d'étoiles. Une fraction de seconde – certes – mais tu les as aperçues. Ton cœur fait un bond dans ta poitrine tandis que tes centres nerveux s'efforcent de garder le contrôle. Elle est vêtue d'une robe noire très simple. Noir. Tu y vois comme un signe. C'est grotesque mais cela ravive tous tes espoirs. Néanmoins, tu te reprends. Tu t'es promis de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Astoria est tombée amoureuse de l'homme fier et sûr de lui que tu étais durant la quasi-totalité de ta scolarité. Elle n'accepterait de faire à nouveau face à une lopette. Tu le conçois parfaitement et comptes t'en tenir à ce que tu as décidé.

Il y a une semaine, tu as ruiné son prétendu mariage. Tu as humilié Blaise Zabini, son fiancé en lui rappelant que c'est la grande sœur d'Astoria qu'il voulait épousée. Mais Daphné est morte et il s'est rabattu sur celle qui a toujours été dans l'ombre. Et cela te met hors de toi, car tu es le premier a avoir perçu la beauté d'Astoria. Tu veux tout faire pour la récupérer. Tu ne la considères pas comme un objet, loin de là. Tu sais qu'elle est libre, elle te l'a fait comprendre en toutes circonstances. Et c'est peut-être aussi un peu pour ça qu'elle te fascine tant. Elle n'a jamais été réellement soumise à toi, elle a, à maintes reprises, marqué une totale indépendance. Et tu appliques à merveille le fameux dicton qui veut que l'on suit les personnes qui nous fuient.

Tu te lèves, prends sa main et y déposes tes lèvres. Elle s'assoit sans un mot. Tu sais qu'elle ne se laissera pas impressionner par si peu. Qu'elle ne se laissera pas impressionner tout court, d'ailleurs. Mais tu n'es pas là pour ça. Tu veux lui prouver que ton amour est sincère, et surtout ! surtout lui rappeler celui qu'elle a longtemps eu pour toi. Que tu es véritablement cet homme torturé qu'elle a aidé – mais que tu peux aussi être drôle, attentionné, hésitant, autoritaire et colérique. Tu sais que tu n'es pas parfait, mais tu comptes tout faire pour t'approcher de la perfection qu'elle souhaite. Elle finit son verre. Le serveur arrive et vous demande ce que vous souhaitez manger. Dix minutes de silence – jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu par vos fourchettes tapant les assiettes nouvellement posées devant vous.

Tu es moins enflammé que la dernière fois. Elle, toujours si détachée. Ton discours est posé, calme, soigné. Tu as eu le temps de le préparer et tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. Elle t'écoute attentivement, mange silencieusement. Astoria n'a jamais été bavarde. Elle a été élevée selon le principe qu'il vaut mieux être belle et se taire que l'inverse. Mais tu sais qu'elle est intelligente. Elle comprend parfaitement chaque terme, chaque sous-entendu et soupèse tes propos. Mais tu as tout prévu car tu la connais par cœur.

Lorsqu'arrivent les desserts, son autre prétendant commet l'erreur fatale de venir la chercher en lui faisant une scène. Elle ne dit rien et baisse la tête. Tu sais qu'elle n'en pense pas moins et que plus sa réaction se fera attendre, plus elle sera dangereuse.

Tu jubiles.


	4. Acte IV : La Terre

Anniversaire de la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu juges particulièrement ridicule de fêter « l'anniversaire » d'un décès, mais c'est une décision du ministère. On ne conteste pas les décisions du ministère, surtout lorsque l'on est dans une posture aussi désagréable que la tienne. Ta mère a sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter et il l'a vaillamment proclamé lors du procès de ta famille. Mais cela n'empêche pas ton nom d'être maudit chez les anciens fidèles à l'Ordre du Phoenix qui vous trouvent faux jeton chez les ex - ou pas - Mangemorts qui vous considèrent désormais comme des traitres et chez la population qui vous craint toujours autant.

Tu soupires.

À ton bras, une charmante demoiselle, brune, à la silhouette allongée. Elle est belle et gracieuse. Tu te comportes en vrai gentleman avec elle, mais les choses sont bien claires dans ton esprit : elle ne vaudra jamais Astoria. L'élue de ton cœur autrefois gelé se tient à quelques mètres. Tu la salues d'un hochement de la tête. Elle semble boudeuse et te jette un regard noir. Elle est seule. Entourée de son père et de sa mère, elle est superbe, comme toujours. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en un chignon lâche particulièrement élégant. Quelques mèches folles encadrent son visage. Ses yeux sont maquillés légèrement à contrario de sa bouche soulignée de rouge vif. Tu as envie de te saisir de ses fines lèvres.

Le bal est ouvert par Potter, Weasley, et d'autres « héros » de la guerre. C'est ridicule, mais tu ne dis mots. Lorsqu'enfin les traitres de ton genre sont autorisés à se rendre sur la piste, tu y invites ta cavalière. Tu la mènes d'une main de fer. La danse a fait partie de ton éducation et tu as conscience de combien les femmes raffolent du contact de tes paumes chaudes dans leur dos. Kathleen ne fait pas exception à la règle. Cependant, elle sait à quoi s'en tenir. Tu l'as rencontrée dans un bar il y a peu et lui a proposé un petit marché. En voyant la tête d'Astoria à l'instant, tu réalises que tu as eu raison. La jalousie est un sentiment fourbe.

Kathleen plante ses yeux noisette dans tes prunelles grises. Vos visages tendent l'un vers l'autre et te rappellent de nombreux souvenirs liés à la cadette des Greengrass. Celle-ci s'approche d'ailleurs dangereusement de vous – tu l'observes d'un œil. Tu la connais si bien que tu sais exactement ce qu'elle va faire. Kathleen s'y attend également. Elle n'achève pas votre connexion. Il n'a jamais été prévu que vos lèvres se touchent. Elle se tourne vers Astoria au dernier moment et lui offre un sourire carnassier.

- C'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

À cet instant, la jeune blonde semble comprendre. Elle te jette un regard noir, mais elle s'avoue vaincue et admet sa défaite. Au fond, tu espères qu'elle est aussi heureuse que toi lorsque vos mains se retrouvent enfin. Vous vous éloignez discrètement. Elle t'embrasse fougueusement.

- Crétin.

Sa paume rebondit sur ta joue. Tu t'y préparais. C'est un doux plaisir.

Elle se love dans tes bras et te murmure :

- Je veux un enfant de toi.

Maintenant.


End file.
